


Who can love you and still be standing?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living by fucking by killing by loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who can love you and still be standing?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “heaven” over at the KHR Fic Meme, with a title from the 31 Days theme for May 23, 2008.

One would think that a man who hates crowds would choose a ranged weapon, not tonfa, not something that would require them to get up close. Hibari Kyouya, however, does not view his opponents as human beings but as obstructions, constructs of flesh and bone that he needs to break between his own two hands, or as objects that he can use to get that extra leverage he needs in order to move up to the next level, and the next, and the next. Dino used to think that it had been all about the violence – he had only learned years later, after fighting/fucking Hibari for that long, that the violence was nothing but a means towards ascension. It was Hibari’s language, and through that language he determined everything else.

 

That did not mean, however, that Dino ever got used to coming in to his room and finding Hibari seated on his bed, pulling a bandage tight about his arm with his teeth, or looking up from his paperwork to see Hibari stepping in, bearing the latest spoils of war. He just learned to politely tune out everything that his parents and tutors had taught him about ethics and morality, and compared Hibari to the cat that was too proud to admit that it was owned but showed its master affection instead, by dragging in dead and ugly things as gifts. Dino, of course, always made it a point to reward him, with a smile, a kiss, and a polite reminder to dispose of that severed head/hand/foot he was holding because really, it was dripping all over his Persian carpet and really, fucking wasn’t half as fun if somebody smelled like a grave.

 

Hibari rewarded him for his thoughtfulness in kind, with tonfa strikes and hissed demands and wrists to bind with whip or rope or belt or chains and an ass and cock for him to touch and tease as he pleased.


End file.
